


Cozy Day Inside

by MBmasher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBmasher/pseuds/MBmasher
Summary: Maki, Rin and Hanayo spend a cozy day inside.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Cozy Day Inside

“... Rin-chan? Rin-chan, are you awake?” Rin slowly awoke to Hanayo’s soft voice.

“Kayo-chin~ Good morning,” Rin softly greeted, tightening her hug on Hanayo.

“Ouch, Rin-chan… I have pins and needles all over from last night, could you please get off me?”

“Anything for my Kayo-chin!” Rin quickly got off and started peppering Hanayo’s face with kisses instead.

“Hahahah- Rin-chan, that tickles!” Soft giggles quickly filled the room from both Rin and Hanayo.

However, both felt a feeling of emptiness, not realising what it was.

“Wait… something’s missing.”

“You’re right, nya… I wonder what it could be,” Rin looked around the room, before noting the empty space near the edge of the bed. In the quick silence, both noticed a soft piano melody which had reached the room.

“Maki-chan, nya!”

“I’ll go find her, okay? Can you prepare breakfast for us, Rin-chan?”

“Roger that, Kayo-chin!” Rin saluted. Hanayo gave a soft giggle, before gently pushing Rin’s bangs to the side and giving a kiss to her forehead. Rin reacted with a squeal, as if that had filled her with energy, and she gave a quick, tight hug to Hanayo before running around the room. Hanayo softly smiled at her, before leaving the room.

\-----

Hanayo took the familiar path from their shared room towards the piano room. She softly moved her head with the slow beat that the piano was playing at, before she had already arrived at the piano room. She stood at the door, waiting for the song to finish.

As the last note of the song rang out, Hanayo took a step in. She saw a lock of red hair, before she heard a hard thump, and sheet music scattering all over the floor.

“Ah- Hanayo! You scared me, damn it…” Maki reacted, hand placed over her heart and taking heavy breaths.

“I-I’m sorry, Maki-chan!” Hanayo nervously squaled, quickly running over to Maki to help her pick up her sheet music. Maki, seeing how shakily Hanayo picked up the sheet music, decided to apologise.

“H-Hanayo, it’s fine, really. I’m not mad at you or anything,” Maki assured, more calmly. Hanayo stacked the papers before placing them on the piano.

“I’m sorry again, Maki-chan…”

“No, it’s fine- ueh?!” Maki was quickly interrupted by the tight embrace of Hanayo. Both of their faces quickly turned red.

“T-T-This is to make up for it,” Hanayo shakily explained. They could feel each other’s heartbeats. They pulsed at the same speed, complementing each other to create a steady rhythm.

“Hanayo…” Maki nuzzled her head into Hanayo’s neck.

“I love it when you play, Maki. It makes me forget all my worries and all I can think of is you. I could listen to you playing forever, Maki…” Hanayo whispered. Maki, if she could turn any more red, did so at this point. Hanayo also quickly realized how much she had said and quickly retracted from the hug.

“I-I mean-”

“Hanayo, thank you so much. I appreciate that you think of me that way,” Maki smoothly replied, before slowly closing her eyes and taking Hanayo’s lips into a kiss. Hanayo jostled a bit, however she quickly recovered. Their lips moved against each other, slowly and softly for a few seconds, before they parted. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, before quickly becoming embarrassed and turning away.

“You two are so cute, hehe~” Rin’s voice came from outside the piano room, and both Maki and Hanayo realized that Rin was recording the two with her phone. Maki quickly got up, roughly pushing the chair back, and ran towards Rin.

“Damn you, Rin!!”

\-----

“Rin…”

“Yes, Maki-chan, nya?”

“Will you get off me?! I’m trying to study here!” Maki yelled. Rin replied, remaining unmoving as she grabbed on to Maki’s leg harder.

“Hmm~ Rin likes it here, nya.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.”

“But you still love me, nya!” Maki quickly turned red. She quickly stood up, startling Rin as she fell over onto the floor.

“Rin…” she glared at Rin.

“Y-Yes, Maki-san?” Rin gulped.

“I think I need to teach you a lesson. Get on that bed, now.”

“W-W-Whaaat?? Does Maki-chan want to do something shameless, nya?” Rin joked, before spreading herself out onto the bed. Maki slowly walked over to the bed, starting at Rin for a few seconds, before quickly coming down and tickling Rin’s sides. Rin erupted into laughs as Maki continued.

“M-M-Maki-s-san, I’m s-sorry, n-nyaaa!!” Rin yelled.

“You know the rules, Rin… naughty girls get punishments,” Maki smirked, before moving to Rin’s inner thighs. Rin’s laughs increased in volume.

Meanwhile, the door slowly opened, as Hanayo walked in to see what all the ruckus was about.

“Are you two…” Hanayo started, before Maki looked back. She shared a look with Hanayo, before Hanayo smiled back at Maki, turning her head to Rin, who had a terrified expression on her face.

“Kayo-chin…? What’s with that smile?” Rin nervously asked, as Hanayo came running over to Rin.

“Kayo-chin, nooo!!”

\-----

“Welcome back, Maki-chan,” Hanayo greeted Maki as she came into the room as Maki had just come back from a shower.

“Maki-chan, nya~!” Rin, laying on the bed, opened her arms out for a hug. Maki, however, went to the other side of the bed and hugged Hanayo instead.

“Hmm, I think I actually like Hanayo more,” Maki teased, before Rin slowly pouted.

“I won’t fall for it this time, Rin,” Maki tightened her hug with Hanayo. Rin looked up at Maki, tears threatening to leave her eyes, before Maki quickly reacted by moving one of her arms to include Rin in the hug.

“Hehe, Maki-chan fell for it after all~”

“S-shut up, Rin,” Maki turned red.

“Hey, don’t ignore Kayo-chin! She’s in the middle of us, nya,” Rin exclaimed. Hanayo let out a soft squeal as Rin brought her hand up to pinch Hanayo’s cheeks.

“Ahh~ Kayo-chin’s cheeks are as squishy as always,” Rin noted.

Maki laughed at the sight before she started to pinch Hanayo’s other cheek. 

As the three of them laughed, and laughed some more, they eventually calmed down, until all that could be heard was calm, rhythmic breaths. 

“Rin? Hanayo? You two awake?” Maki whispered.

“Maki-chan? What is it?”

“Well, uhh, um…” Maki fumbled, as Rin and Hanayo waited intently.

“B-Before we met, I had one future. That was to inherit my family’s hospital. I was fine with doing that, but it seemed a little boring, you know?

“But, when I met you two, it all changed. I know it sounds cliche, but you two, along with the rest of µ’s, were able to show me what my true passion was.

“Without you two, I don’t know if I’d be enjoying my life as much as I am now. Thank you so much,” Maki finished.

“Aww, Maki-chan really does love us, nya!” Rin exclaimed, hugging both Hanayo and Maki.

"I-I hope you heard me, because I'm not gonna repeat myself!" Maki turned away.

"We heard you loud and clear, Maki-chan~"

"Kayo-chin and I love you too!"

Slowly, a smile came onto Maki's face, as the three of them fell into a comfortable sleep, caught in one big embrace.


End file.
